Trapped
by Call the Winds
Summary: Omi is bound to Chase for two reasons, one revealed in the show and one kept to himself. Chase begins to show love for Omi...something Omi needs...OmixChase
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am writing this one for my good friend LZfOx1379 because he/she inspired me to write an Omi slash with Chase. By the way, this is a VEEEERY angsty story, and VEEEERY bad things happen to Omi, so if you're going to flame like cough Raimundosbabygurli cough then….GO AWAY!

Non flamers rule!

Chapter 1

Fire shot up from the ground by the command of his master. Hot flames scorched the tips of his whiskers and he stared in disbelief and shock. The fire glistened in Omi's eyes, burned in his mind and he watched in horror as Chase destroyed more…killed the innocent…wreaked havoc…

Omi winced when he saw the effects of the growing flames…the death that they brought…his heart squeezed tight and he looked away…it was too much to bear…to much sorrow he felt for those people…

Their screams stinging his ears as he begged them to stop…he wanted it all to stop…and it did…but when it did, Omi was even sadder, because he knew why they had stopped screaming…

Omi had never seen or heard anything so horrible in his life. He was used to seeing good things in nature like the pretty abstracts and colors of a flower, or the buzzing crystal wings of a bumblebee. He wasn't ready for this…he wasn't ready to witness the death of the innocent…he just…couldn't do it…

"No, don't think so…" Chase said defiantly.

Omi hung his head and replayed his foolish words mentally.

"_Maybe there's a part of you that is still good…"_

Omi knew the truth: he knew that there was still SOME good in Chase Young, but…he just didn't show it…he didn't want to admit it. But Omi could see. He could see through Chase's barrier. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Chase wanted Omi so badly…he was strong enough to find the good in the most evil of beings.

Omi turned away, tears were creeping close to his eyes but he did not dare cry in front of Chase…his master…his enemy…his keeper. Defending his honor was Omi's main priority, even if it meant crossing over to the Heylin side. Even if it meant giving up his friends and his old life. Omi could just see his friends…at the end of an endless road that no matter how much he ran…no matter how much he tried to catch up with them…he couldn't. It was as if Omi were on a treadmill, not able to reach the ones he loved no matter how fast or how willingly he ran to them.

Chase knelt down and pet Omi's head, sensing his sadness which brought a little comfort to Omi. Omi purred and savored Chase's silent affection, warmth returning to his body.

"Do you like it when I do that, Omi? Will you finally learn to appreciate evil?"

Omi did not answer his master. All he did was purr and think about what his answer should be. To tell you the truth, he really didn't know what to tell Chase. All he knew was that he craved what Chase was giving him right now: the faintest signs of care, maybe even love.

Omi had never known his parents, never knew what it was like to be sung to or held. All he had was Master Fung, who was the closest thing to a father he had. Master Fung occasionally would show a little emotion by giving him a hug or words of encouragement.

But that was still not love, not enough to satisfy the hungry Omi. That was why he was so excited to meet the three new dragons. Maybe THEY would show the warmth that he needed, that he had desired for eleven long years.

No…they didn't. All they had shown him was friendship, which was good, but not what he needed. Not what he was drawn to. And that made him carry a sadness in his heart, a sadness that needed to be covered up by naïve innocence and strength so his friends or Master Fung did not suspect that he had grown weaker. He would not become a slave to his emotions. He would have control. He would not drown in loneliness.

But when Chase had offered him evil, he was not offering a friendship. He was commanding Omi to be eternally loyal to him. That's when Omi's self control snapped. Not only did he need to defend his honor but this was his one chance to be appreciated as Omi, not a warrior or a friend, but a boy that needed to be loved. Even if he was a servant to Chase, he was precious to him, he was special. Even if he was a pet, he was a prize. A prize that Chase loved to have, and Omi seemed to feel sick when he thought about this, but he seemed to love being with Chase. In a sick way he LIKED it when Chase was showing off his power. He LIKED it when Chase would pet him on the head…it felt so good…

But Omi was not evil. He was good, but he just needed the two things that were most precious to him: honor and love. And only Chase could provide him with that. That's when Omi snapped out of his trance. He could not fall victim to Chase's persuasive ways. He was stronger than that! Wasn't he? Omi regretted leaving Chase's ear scratching paradise feeling, but he needed to break free to tell him what he had been meaning to say for some time.

"I must warn you, just because I am loyal to you does not mean I approve of your actions.

Suddenly, Chase had stopped. He stood and turned the other way.

"Don't worry Omi. You WILL learn how to appreciate evil sooner or later."

Omi glared at the ground. He WOULD NOT fall victim to Chase's words. He would remain good while being loyal to evil…if that was even possible. ARG! WHY! WHY was he fighting with himself! I just want another ear scratch…

"Again, please?" Omi asked politely, brushing up against Chase who fulfilled his wish and started to scratch his ear again. That numbed Omi's mind…letting him swim in a fountain of pleasure and not make him think about complicated things that made his head split in two.

He loved it…it seemed that he could not live without Chase's act of affection…it was what he needed…one of the reasons why he joined the Heylin side.

"You like it when I do that Omi? Do you want more?"

Chase asked that seductively as he started to scratch under Omi's chin, and the side of his neck. Omi purred louder enjoying every single movement of it…he was walking around the gates of heaven…ah…all of this tenderness…all of this affection was so…so…great…he needed more…

And he got it. Chase leaned over and whispered in Omi's furry ear.

"You WILL learn, Omi."

Then he kissed him on the ear. The tip of his ear twitched and Omi shivered. When Chase walked away, Omi was left in the field. He was taken aback by Chase's action. Why had Chase done that? Why did I enjoy it so much?

Suddenly, a warm feeling passed over Omi and he swished his tail and smiled. It gave him a nice feeling when he thought about what just happened. No one had ever kissed him before. No one had ever shown so much affection before…no one had ever paid that much attention…no one had ever cared so much…

That's when the tears began to fall. Hot liquid poured out of Omi's eyes…his tears of joy being a mirror to the orange setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to thank my reviewers: Negitive Zero, starvoidangel, Cristine, SilentSniper, Emerald Cherub, RaimundoPedrosa, Arius Kei, Sillvog, Tachzaruu, DraconWolf88, Runihura, Tenshi's-Wings and radient phoenix (Oh and a special thanks to Cristine and Emerald Cherub for standing up for me! You rule!)

And for the flamers…sigh…the first chapter and I already got 4 flames…what has the world come to? Well you know what? Read my profile and look at the thing in bold. That's what I have to say to you.

I'M SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING! CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY UP, AND I'M WORKING ON A CHAPTER 12 FOR MY FIC "TRUTH IS A WHISPER" SO HANG TIGHT!

Ok, with that said, on with the fic!

Chapter 2

Omi walked down the halls of Chase's castle, his paw-steps echoing throughout the halls of the darkened house. Omi was trying to find Chase, but he didn't know where to begin looking for his master. The castle was so big, and he was so small…smaller than he was in human form.

"Master?" he asked weakly, his call reaching out to the darkness, but no one answered.

"Master?"

Still no one replied. The open window let in an icy chill that blew into the room and made Omi shiver.

Ice seemed to lace around the edges of the curtains and the temperature of the room dropped fast. The candles in the hallway bobbed up and down, bringing little light and little warmth to the only person, or cat, in the hallway.

Omi's teeth chattered as he reached up to shut the window, but he was too short, even in cat form.

"Oh, this is most annoying!" growled Omi as he jumped up on the window and tried to reach the top of the window so he could close it, but a dark, commanding voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Omi froze. He took a fleeting look over his shoulder to see Chase Young standing at the window with his arms crossed and his lizard-like golden eyes gleaming with anger.

"Master! I-I was-"

Before Omi could explain himself, Chase picked him up and brought him close to his face so their noses were touching. Chase burned inside of Omi with his powerful golden eyes, checking every nook and cranny in Omi's ebony eyes for any lies that could slip off his tongue.

"Trying to escape, were we?" Chase said disgusted, growling at the frightened Omi. Omi's spine was laced with the ice that lined the curtains, but he seemed even colder than he ever was before. Chase's eyes were still staring Omi down, crumbling his wall of defense to pebbles.

"I-I was t-trying to shut the door because it was cold! I-I wasn't trying to run! Honest!"

Chase narrowed his eyes and dropped Omi. With a meow, Omi landed on his feet, thanks to his new cat-like instincts and his Xiaolin reflexes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, not able to find any signs in Omi's eyes that he was lying, because Omi was not lying in the first place.

"Yes, Master. I would never leave."

The sincerity in Omi's eyes confirmed that he was not lying to Chase. Omi was bound to Chase now. He would never leave, especially after what happened in the field…that Omi would never forget and that he would always savor.

"Very well, Omi. I'll let you go. But ONLY because my eyes could not find any lies or false words that you have spoken to me.

That's when Chase turned, to leave in the darkness of the hallway to his quarters. Omi couldn't stop staring. It was as if time had slowed and Omi could see Chase moving slowly as well…it was a moment Omi savored…he couldn't stop looking at Chase. The way he moved…to the way he was perfectly aligned with the darkness was addicting to look at…

"Chase…" Omi said…the name tasted sweet on Omi's tongue. It tasted sweeter than 'master'.

Chase stopped walking and turned around.

"What is it, Omi?"

Omi felt sick that Chase had heard him say his real name. Was he in trouble for not calling him 'master'?

"…thank you…for…that….um…thing in the field." Omi staggered, taking a step back when Chase walked toward him and whispered in his ear.

"Do you want another?"

Omi's eyes widened. He wanted it. Badly. No one had ever done that to him before. It was the most powerful and sweet sensation he had ever felt, and he wanted more.

Omi nodded his head frantically.

"Do you promise to be evil?"

Omi had no control over his tongue when he said what he was about to say.

"Yes…"

"Do you promise to hold you allegiance to the Heylin side?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want more?"

"_YES!"_

Chase stood up, looking down on his apprentice. Omi was crying uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He wanted more. He wanted more of Chase's affection. So terribly that he would do anything…

"Do you promise to turn back to your Heylin self?"

Omi froze. The tears stopped falling. He looked up at his master pleadingly and looked down. He couldn't remember anything that he did when he was in Heylin form and that's what scared him. He didn't know what he was possibly capable of in Heylin form, what he could AGREE to…perhaps Chase would ask him to hurt his friends. Omi could not risk that…no…not even for Chase's affection…the thing he craved so badly.

"…no…I'm so sorry Master…no…"

Omi could not meet Chase's gaze, but he could feel his rising anger.

"You disappoint me, Omi."

And that's when he walked away.

MORE SHALL COME! I ALREADY PLANNED OUT 6 CHAPTERS!


End file.
